Her Red Hair in the Breeze
by Wolf the swordsman
Summary: After so many years the two finally meet. Sansa having been through to much and Jon unable to find himself. The two find each other at a critical point in their lives. Warning contains Incest.
1. Chapter 1

Her Red Hair in the Breeze

Chapter one- Together

 **Author notes- Set during season six so spoilers. Warning will contain incest.**

Sansa was so close she could see the tall halls of castle black. With the sight so close it felt to disappear as a cloud, more and more she wanted to be there. Finally arriving after so much time the door opened gradually and she entered, she looked for her brother. Finding him she felt a sense of joy surge through her. A joy she had not felt since she was only a girl. A joy she desired to feel again. She watched as he stepped from the stairs staring at her. They walked to one another until they embraced each other, forgetting about everything, everyone, finally being together after so many years.

The two left the courtyard to a small stuffy room, just the two of them. She knew much about the castle black but still the place was a hell hole. It mattered in the least, she was with, her family, someone she knew once, her brother, Jon. The room was silent as she felt his eyes on her, a beautiful dream. More than content to be with someone she loved. The fire crackled in silence as the two sat comfortably warm.

"I've lost what it felt to be happy." She stated.

"Me too. But I'm glad you're here." He said.

"It's been so long. I remember you being so much shorter." she replied and Jon laughed.

"Your even taller." Jon stated. The two kept each other's company all day until the sun fell.

That night-

Jon laid deep in his bed, the only lit touches keeping his room lightly ignited. Abruptly, there was a sound at the door breaking him from his own thoughts. Sitting up he saw the door slowly open as Sansa stark edged her way and walked into the room, with a look of hope.

"Sansa, what are you doing at this hour?" He asked rubbing his eyes, looking at his sister.

"I couldn't fall asleep." She lied as an excuse. There was a long pause of awkward silence neither knowing what to say. Sansa walked forward. After all this time she wanted to be close to someone she cared for, for someone she knew before her life turned to shit. What she wanted was on the tip of her tongue but she felt awkward to ask.

Jon stared at her as she stood there awkwardly. "I wanted to share your bed if you didn't mind?" She asked.

"You want to share my bed." His brain ticked on and he could see the hope in her eyes. He pulled the blanket over and she walked closer. Disrobing until she was wearing her night clothes. He scooted over and she laid down. Jon pulled the blanket over them. Another awkward silence passed. The only sound was of the fire.

"I have difficulty sleeping as of late." He said both looking at the ceiling not making any eye contact.

"Me too."

"Sometimes I have dream where father is there and everything is alright." She turned over on her side, facing him. Their eyes stared in the others, eyes once gone. "Sometimes you were there." He told as soft as a whisper. She said looking at him.

"I have dreams as well there was always one dream that stood out above the rest." He said unclear. Sansa stared at her brother for a moment.

"When I first came to castle black I hated it here. No one talked to me, it was cold as ice. I would dream every night."

"What did you dream of?" she asked wanting to know.

"I dreamed of Winterfell only no one was there. I would run all over the place screaming for Robb or father bran and Arya. I felt alone scared even then for some reason I yelled your name as hard as I could I still remember the echo ringing throughout the hall. The moment I screamed your name I turned the hall and there you were rushing up to me with a look of concern.

"You asked me if everything is ok, you even said my name. I felt so alone. I remember all I did was embrace you and held you tight like I would never see you again. Then that's when I awoke…" He swallowed for a second. "But, I would think about that dream on long days. I would ask myself why her, why my sister who hated me, who called me her half brother who always loathed me with those piercing eyes. Days I would shake it from my head, but other days I dreamed I would hear your voice again, see your long hair or." He paused. "Even touch you, I wished that many times." He confessed Sansa had a look of shock. he thought of me? Without thought her hand found his.

"I'm sorry for being the sister I was." she said. Jon shook his head.

"You were right, I'm not your brother, I'm your half brother." He stated.

"No." she yelled at him in urgency. "You are my brother Jon." She told without a denial in her brain. He smiled at her and she returned it. But that wasn't enough for Sansa she didn't just want his touch she wanted more, what she wanted was to fell his lips against hers.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two- There's no where I'd rather be

The next morning Jon awoke feeling more awake and relaxed than in years. Looking over he had to blink. For a second he thought he was staring at a goddess. Sansa looked more beautiful than ever lying there deep in sleep. Why did he have to have a thing for redheads. Flustered as he moved out of bed, Sansa eyes opened she blinked and looked over at him who looked worried.

"Hi." She said with a smile.

"Hi." He said awkwardly looking at his sister, was his response as his cock was currently semi erect. She smiled with that beautiful smile of hers that could turn a dark room bright. She was feeling happy and never sleeping as she did.

He stood up doing well to make sure she didn't see his private erect. "I'm put some clothes on." He said awkwardly. He walked over getting dressed as Sansa stayed lying on the bed comfortable in the covers. "I'll give you some privacy." He said leaving the room. As he left Sansa stood up and dressed herself then walked out the door. Walking back out into the cold air she found Jon standing over the ledge looking out into the courtyard. Where several men in black trained and did their duties.

"I haven't slept like that since, in a long time." Sansa declared looking out into the courtyard.

"Me neither." Jon replied. "Want to get some grub." He asked.

"Ok." She simply answered. The two walked down the steps and walked to the kitchens. Entering the large hall some men were lurched over hot bowls of food. They both grabbed a bowl of the slog and sat down at one of the benches together. Jon dived into his food while Sansa still took some time bites with her spoon. Having Jon with her should could finally talk about her life before kings landing.

"Do you remember the roast chicken of Winterfell." Sansa said with a smile. "I could eat that right about now." She said thinking of delicious food.

"I remember was you always stuffing your face full." Jon said with a smile.

"Shut up." She replied and he laughed causing her to laugh. Something she hadn't remember doing in a long time. She didn't know why she did it but she couldn't wait any longer. Just for that touch of someone loved. Her hand reached over grabbing his free hand and grasping it desperately not wanting to let go. He looked up at her but couldn't find her eyes. As he felt her warmth he wanted to show here something.

"There's something you need to see." He said pulling her from the table and leaving the hall. They walked over to the large elevator Jon walking in and Sansa following him. "Is it safe?"

"Well it has been as long as I've been here." he said with a smile. With a nod Jon told a man to crack the elevator up and so he did. With a loud crunch the elevator started it's decent up to the top of the wall. In no time they reached the top. Sansa could fell the freezing cold winds blowing against her.

"Come on follow me." he said still holding her hand bringing her to an edge of the wall. Sansa couldn't believe the sight looking out she could see miles before her. Villages trees and planes were well beyond her and look absolutely beautiful.

"It's beautiful." She said the two starring out into beyond. Sansa took his hand squeezing it. He looked at her and she smiled. He smiled as well. The two stood there for a while basking in the beauty before long they headed back down. As the elevator came to a halt Jon walked out on of the knight in black walked before him.

"Lord Commander a letter has been sent to you." A man in black said standing with a letter held out to him.

"From whom." He asked taking the paper.

"The Boltons." Jon looked over and Sansa could see dread on his face. The two then read the letter and Jon and Sansa both agreed to take back their home.

That night- Jon laid down in his bed getting ready for sleep his lights from his crackling fire.

Later-

He heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." he said. The door opened and Sansa walked into the small room. The fire barley illuminating her. She walked over to the bed and he pulled the cover over with out a word and she laid down beside him.

In the night-

Jon slowly awoke he was having a nightmare and sweating looking over he felt ok Sansa was still there. As slowly as possible he stood up out of bed. He grabbed his clothes and pulled them on then opened the door and left the room.

Hearing the door close Sansa awoke. Looking over she saw Jon was gone.

"Jon?" she asked and did not receive a response. She stood up and pulled on her clothes. Pulling the door open she found him leaning over the edge of the railing looking out into the courtyard. She walked up beside him.

"What's on your mind she asked him?" She asked and he looked at her.

"I, I was a fool. I was a terrible brother. I should have been there for you." He stated catching Sansa by surprise.

"You took an oath to protect castle black." She replied not somewhat awestruck.

"That doesn't matter." He stated looking out into the snow.

"What matters is you're here now with me, and anyways I was the terrible sister."

"You were not." He said and she laughed. "Always staying away from you, and never speaking with you."

"Well it didn't help that I was sulking all the time."

"Still." She stammered.

"Still" he interrupted "Is we have each other now." He turned to her grabbing her hands. "Sansa I will take back our home I will kill anyone who stands between me and that goal. And I'm not doing it for me or the realm. I'm doing it for you. From now on I will protect you from harm. Whatever happens I will protect you from harm. I am sword I swear Sansa."

"You don't have to protect me." She said pushing his hand away.

"I want to." He said grabbing her hand. She looked at him, above all else she saw determination in his eyes and that he meant every word.

"Sansa I have been having trouble with what my destination should be lately and now I know I want to do this. I want to protect you." He said meaning every word.

Again she felt an urge in her that she couldn't ignore. Without second guessing herself Sansa leaned forward gently slowly before she knew it her lips were pressed against Jons. His eyes opened wide in shock but he did not lean back away or push her away. But the two stood awkwardly with their lips pressed to the other. They both felt their heart beating faster, telling them that this was right. Wanting more cancelling out any doubts.

Jon hands sank around his sister and found her back, the kiss turning into something more. Their body's entangled with each other as they found their lips closer. Sansa opening her mouth and Jon taking her bottom lip. Sansa closing her eyes as she felt a feeling surge through her from her head down the tips of her toes. Jon continued kissing her desperately forgetting everything but her, as their hands felt each other rubbing each other. Both wanted to stay in this hot warmth, kissing each other without thinking they would have to breathe.

After several moments they slowly leaned back looking at each others eyes trying to find answers. Was that right? Did you feel something?

They stood there looking at each other. But without a word or another thought they become entangled their lips press together. He pressed Sansa to the wall passionately kissing her. He leaned back looking at her. She reached down and took his hand. Gently tugging she lead him back to his room with her eyes staying on his.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three- Let This Stay the Same

She gently brought him into the room then without a word pushed him up against the wall her lips finding his. He felt her soft wet lips against his. Nothing else mattered but this moment right here, right now. Everything could turn to dust around them but this moment would stay constant. Sansa felt her brother's hands grace against her bare skin, savoring the warm touch of him. All the while he had a loving look in his eyes. She pressed her forehead against his feeling his quick hot breath against her skin. "Sansa." He gasped she looked at her brother and nodded. Leaning forward he kissed her gently but passionately lingering ever so slightly feeling her soft wet lips against his, Sansa savoring the kiss. He then kneeled down grabbing her thin cloth and pulled it up above her head, and letting it fall to the floor. His eyes were memorized by his sister. Before him she stood nothing between them. She felt her face burn bright red, as Jon eyes looked over her.

"Your beauty is that of a goodness." He stated. Sansa body tingled with a flutter of goosebums as Jon kissed her chin then traveling down her neck all the while Sansa moaned. He continued his decent placing his passionate kisses down her neck to her collar bone. Reaching her tits he placed a gently kiss against both making Sansa tingle. He kissed her stomach dropping down to his knees he softly placed a kiss on either thigh. She had never been treated so gently and wanted to capture every moment with her brother whom she loved. Needing to see his face she asked for him.

"Jon." she whispered lovingly and he looked at her. Seeing her eyes burning with a desire as was his. Leaning forward he placed his lips against her pussy, placing a tender kiss against her womanhood. Her musky scent was intoxicating perfectly into that hot erotic taste of a woman's sex, his month closed over her pussy and he stuck his tongue into her, Sansa gasped as instinctively her hands found his head holding him to her. Hearing her gasp and moan gave him the courage he needed and he gyrated his tongue deeper in her. Both her hands now entangling themselves in his hair and ready to have him. He stuck two fingers deep into her pussy gently pushing deep as his tongue moved gently lapping at her clit. Licking and flicking her little bottom. He probed around her entrance before pushing his tongue deeper into her womanhood as far as he could. The entire time Sansa moaning, as she felt his tongue deep in her womanhood. He licked probed and thrust his fingers while running his mouth the whole length of her. It was all closing in around her, her body on an explosive high as his tongue lapped at her tongue and his fingers thursting in her. Her back arched as she moaned out into the room hitting her climax. A climax she could never had dreamed, body trembling with ecstasy as he lapped at her womanhood. Everything in her life turned to nothing, her problems a distance memory and she basked in her orgasm. Her orgasm waning Jon kissed her thighs then kissed his way back up his sister. Reaching her height eyes gazing into someone that she loved someone that meant more to her, her brother the one she never spoke to, the one she never saw. Leaning forward she captured his lips as she closed her eyes Jon's arms enclosed around his sisters hers did as well. Before they lost their breath they leaned back as well before leaning back they caught their breath. As they did this Sansa felt her brother's manhood against her. Their eyes met again, he didn't know what to say but she knew what to do. Grabbing his hand she guided him over to the bed. With him she lifted his shirt, showing his many scars all over his chest many from arrows and the recent sword wounds.

"Jon!" she asked seeing his many scars.

"Oh just from the many fights beyond the wall." He lied she took her hands feeling each scar against her hands feeling his warm body. The large cuts covered his body every one a different story.

"Jon these scars their recent." She said worryingly. Jon didn't know how to respond, not having an answer. Leaning forward he captured her lips to her trying to change the subject.

"There from a few fights is all Sansa." He lied. She knew better but dropped it. With the fire crackling Sansa grabbed hold of him bringing him down into the bed with her. Their lips grazed each other as they continued a long kiss Jon rolling over with Sansa above him. They stayed entangled for several minutes. Sansa laid beside him with Jon against her. The two fell asleep faster than any night beside one another since Winterfell.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four- Sunshine

The next morning-

The sun shined down bright on the seven hundred foot wall, shining brighter than it had in years. The watch that stood at their posts on the wall stood bewildered by the sight of the bright sun shining, not believing their eyes at the beauty. Currently the two Starks slept Sansa and Jon as close as could be, their bodies wrapped around the other. Jon laid behind his sister his arm wrapped tightly around her bare stomach. With the sounds of the men out of the room, Slowly Jon awoke feeling strangely happy for once in many years. Looking down he gazed upon Sansa and smiled. Somehow she was always beautiful no matter where she was and Jon couldn't help himself, placing a kiss on his sister's cheek. The feel of her brothers lips, her eyes fluttered open finding Jon beside her.

"Hi." She said with a smile.

"Hi." He replied, returning the smile. She too had felt so refreshed as she turned over facing her brother, the soft blanket wrapped around the two. Once again he leaned forward placing his lips against her. He could kiss her a thousand times and he would remember every one. With the kiss he stood up from the bed about to get dressed. Leaning down he grabbed his shirt from the floor pulling it over his torso ready for the day.

"What are you doing?" She asked sitting up on her elbows.

"I'm getting dressed." He stated with a puzzled look upon his face.

"Hmmm why don't we stay in bed all day." She stated with a smile beaming at Jon. The idea was very good and he dropped his shirt without question walking back to the bed.

"You know that is the best idea I've heard in a long time." He said with a smile unable to contain his joy, as he threw his clothes to the ground climbing back to the bed. She could still remember always wanting a prince by her side. A highborn pretty and nice, the ones they spoke of in the songs. But now she didn't. The princes weren't for her she wanted her brother, he wasn't the highborn but bruiting and gentle. Still her eyes gazed over her brother. Jon could see her staring at him.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing I'm just happy you're here." She said, not being alone anymore, for so many years she had been.

"Me too." He stated.

"Jon." Quietly she asked.

"Yes?" He questioned.

"What are the scars from? I know their recent." She stated. Jon didn't reply taking a moment.

"My brothers." He stated in a quiet tone.

"What?" she asked, confused.

"My brothers of the watch stabbed me." he replied.

"What. why?" She asked more intently.

"Because. I brought the free folk past the wall, and they believed me to be a traitor."

"You did what you thought was right and it was." She stated.

"I try to do what is right and it always back fires." He stated as he sat up off the bed.

"Not this time. This time we have each other." Sansa said sitting up closer to him. Her arms wrapped around her brother, holding him. With his sister he smiled looking at her. "You have me beside you and I won't let anything happen again." She said holding her brother.

"Your right it's in the past. What we need to focus on, is the future." He could see determination in her eyes.

"We'll have Winterfell." She declared. After lying in bed for hours together the two got up and dressed. The two stood looking out into the courtyard holding hands. Their hands gripped each other tightly under the railing so no would see. He smiled at her then with a bright expression on his face had an idea, he led her down to the courtyard standing in the snow and in front of a straw mannequin. He left there for a moment grabbing a longbow and a few arrows from the armory. Coming out into the courtyard Sansa saw her brother holding a longbow in his hand and several arrows in the other.

"What are you doing with that?" She asked her brother.

"Teach you to shot." He replied walking up to her.

"I don't know the first thing about archery." She declared backing away from him.

"That's why I'm goanna teach you. Come on." He said, reassuringly. Looking at her brother she nodded grabbing the bow in her left hand feeling the wood against her bare fingers unfamiliar to her, getting the feel of the bow. Getting a good grip she held it tightly.

"Give it a try." He said holding an arrow to her, she grabbed the wooden arrow. Having seen it done before took the arrow and nocked it to the string. She looked at the target several yards away, looking back at her brother he nodded. With enough determination she pulled the arrow back taking aim, pulling it back to her face. Once she thought her aim was spot on she released. The arrow soared with a crack hitting the large mannequin in the arm. Jon smiled as did she.

"Let's get a bulls eye." Jon stated as he stood beside her wrapping his body around her placing an arrow to the string and his other hand around hers pulling back. With her brother against her she took aim as his hand guided her. Once the arrow was against her and her brother tightly pressed to her, they stayed still, she could see Jon's breath in the cold air, as his body warmed her. She let go, the arrow soaring threw the cold bright air and striking the bull's-eye right in the middle. Sansa grinned as did Jon. Unknown to the two many of the brothers had came to a halt including Ser Davos, Tormund and Brienne all looking at the sight of Jon and Sansa offal close to one another. Jon noticed this everyone around them in the courtyard looking at them. He let go of his sister coughing loudly as he stepped back. Sansa turned the other way a smile present on her face unknown to any one. The brothers in black continued their duty's all getting back to work, unlike Ser Davos as he walked down the steps up to Jon. Now standing before him with his hands behind his back and a look of business upon his face.

"I think we should get everything ready with us leaving so soon." He stated. Jon nodded looking over to his sister.

"I'll speak with you later." Jon declared.

"Ok." She nodded not showing affection out in front of others knowing it would be taboo. With that Jon walked away with the man called Ser Davos. Once she saw the two left, her eyes gazed the courtyard everyone was keeping to their duty all but Brienne looking at her but she had a specious look on her face. Sansa turned and headed the other way. As she headed for the kitchens Brienne swiftly caught up with her.

"My Lady." She stated.

"What?" Sansa questioned not slowing her hast towards the kitchens causing Brienne to sped up.

"I did not find you last night in your room my lady." She stated, having not found her lady while she has been here.

"So?" She questioned.

"So. I would like to know where you have been?" She asked politely.

"I had trouble falling asleep, so I went for a walk." Brienne stood in front of Sansa with a look upon her face, her body blocked her path.

"I see you spending more time with your brother." She stated, standing confidently.

"So?" She asked.

"I just like to know-

"Nothing." She interrupted as she continued to the kitchens, leaving Brienne in the hall. Walking inside there wasn't as many men, still a few stuffing their full in their faces, in the darkness. She grabbed the slog from the cook as he nodded. Finding a seat she sat down, beside herself at the nearest table.

Just when she seated on the ruff wooden bench a loud voice boomed though out the hall. "Another great day." A rusty voice said. Looking behind her she saw the large man Tormund his massive furs keeping him warm and massive beard, she had always seen him beside Jon, but still the large man unsettled her. Still any friend of Jon's was a friend of hers. Once Tormund saw Sansa he walked up to the table. He sat opposite her with a loud thud without question. she looked up him, as he dove into his bowl of slop.

"Hello. You're Tormund." She stated.

"I." He simply stated as he dove into his food, already have stuffing half of it down.

"You've known Jon for a long time." He asked his face covered in the slop.

"He is my brother." She said taking a spoon full of the food in her mouth. When she said this he smiled, Sansa never saw him grin as he did, his bright yellow teeth shining.

"What?" She asked seeing his big grin. He looked to his right then his left seeing the brothers of the watch were well out of ear shot. He then looked back at Sansa a grin still present.

"I've noticed the way he looks at you, especially out there in the courtyard. And you, you've been queen on spending much time with your brother." He stated as he finished the rest of his slop in a matter of a few minutes.

"I've missed him. She declared not sure what he meant. Already done with his food, he stood up the bowl still hand, standing beside the girl gazing down at her with that bright uncanny smile still present.

"It's none of my business. But instead of thinking about it, we only get one chance on this world and I would not waste it alone." He stated as he walked away placing his slop down hard in front of the cook.

"Great as it has been every day." He said with a smile, the cook simply shook his head. With that he finished leaving the kitchens swaying back to the cold. Sansa looked back seeing he was gone and she smiled. Thoughts of her brother filled her mind, feeling him against her again after so many years any doubts she had already thrown out and wanted to give him something. She stood up and left the kitchen. With only being here a few days Sansa had seen castle black and knew her way, she found the man named Edd. Another friend of Jon she always saw him as well with Jon unlike Tormund Edd always kept to himself, she only saw him speaking with Jon. She stood before him and he stood back as he bowed.

"My lady. What may I do for you?" he asked never being in the presence of a noble lady.

"I was looking for sewing supplies."

"Sewing, um maybe let me check. We probably some around in this bloody place." He said walking away.

Later that day He came back with some thread and a needle.

"This is all we got." Edd said holding the supplies.

"This will do. Thank you." She stated grabbing everything.

"Sure." He said with a satisfied smile something she had not seen him do.

"My lady?" He asked, before she left.

"Yes?" She questioned, turning back.

"You knew Jon before this?" He asked.

"Before he joined the watch?" She asked.

"Yes. Was he always a caring fucker?" He asked.

"Yes he always has." She stated still remembering the young Jon never starting trouble, always being gentle with their younger sister. Edd smiled. She walked swiftly back to her room. She laid down, spreading Jon's clock on her desk and took the strap in hand, with the other working the Stark emblem into the strap with the needle.

Later that night-

Jon was speaking with his closet friends longer than he intended speaking Tormund. After all that time he left to find his sister, looking through out the castle he searched and came with nothing. He headed for his room opening the door, he found her, under the sheets she laid. He found Sansa walking into the bed laying down next to her.

"I looked for you." He said.

"I was where you weren't." She said. They laid together the room, silent.

"On the morrow we leave to retake our home and save our brother." Jon stated.

"And no matter who stands before us well face it." Sansa stated to her brother, holding his hand. She was more than ready she wanted to be home again.

"I'll always have you beside me." They smiled at each other. The night fell over them as they fell asleep, neither having any trouble falling to sleep, being entangled with the other. The next morning walking out in the courtyard it was filled with chaos men ran in the snow horses being lined up.

"Ready?" Jon asked his sister.

"Wait. I need to grab something before we leave." She sated as she moved swiftly away leaving Jon walking down into the courtyard. Pushing the door open to her room she shot over to her desk, where her cloak and a few supplies were. Grabbing the cloak with the stark emblem, with her things she ran back to the courtyard finding her brother on the other side waiting for her. She walked to him with her cloak in hand. She smiled as she handed him it.

"I made this for you." She stated handing him it. Taking it in hand, feeling the warmth against his fingers, he looked down seeing the stark emblem he didn't know what to say taken back. This was the greatest present he was ever given and it was by his sister. He looked behind him, seeing no one paying any attention, he looked at her grabbing her hand and led her towards out of sight to everyone. Once out of sight he leaned forward placing his lips to hers. He kept her close as they kept the warmth.

"Thank you Sansa." He stated as the present meant most to him.

"You're welcome." She said with a bright smile, glad.


End file.
